This invention relates to a suction device for medical purposes and particularly for the removal of brain tumors.
An object of the present invention is to provide a suction device for medical purposes which can be used to remove by suction unwanted areas of tissue. A further object is to provide such a device for use in the removal of brain tumors.
A device for the aforespecified purposes must be capable of being used with accuracy and must have a readily controllable and delicate action in view of the sensitive areas in which it may operate.